


Crash

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: After School - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, being touchy, bites, mostro lounge vip room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: Floyd is upset and clingy and Azul tries to keep his little crush from showing.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Crash

The first thing Azul notices as he opens the door to the VIP room is Floyd. 

The eel sits leisurely on his chair, both legs atop the desk. It drove Azul crazy the first couple of times -- how Floyd doesn't listen, and how he does what he wants, but he knew it was futile to carry on being meticulous with this one. 

So he opens the door, and Floyd catches sight of him, finally putting his feet down. 

"Ah, Azul."

Floyd smiles, and Azul's heart jumps a bit, something that's been happening a little too often recently. He doesn’t quite remember when it started. Somehow, whatever his friend does either annoys the hell out of him--that--or he’s completely enamored with his antics; there’s no in-between.

With his feelings going from one end of the spectrum and another, he plays with the idea that it could mean  _ one _ thing. Yet he acts nonchalantly, moving across towards the vault, trying to sound completely normal.

"Oh Floyd, didn't you have classes?"

"Professor Crewel kicked me out of alchemy class."

Then Floyd goes in with how the ingredients bubbled over the cauldron and started smelling foul. Azul takes in his disappointed tone, and somehow now, he feels a little sad for him. But he knows, that being tolerant with Floyd will only keep him from learning.

"Try to be more responsible next time."

"Hmm~~"

Floyd doesn’t take what Azul says as an admonition, although he could be a lot nicer to him too, he thinks. That might not come sooner, however, as Azul starts tugging on his sleeve, forcing him to get up.

"Yes, well, you're in my seat. I have some work to do, so move over."

“Naaah, I don’t want to.”

“Floyd.”

  
  


Floyd taps on his lap, and Azul grimaces, suddenly taken aback by this suggestion.

Clearly, he’s the only one bothered by this, because Floyd’s already pulling his wrist, and he falls awkwardly right into him.

  
  


"Hey…"

This turn of events starts to embarrass him, and Azul whips his head over, squirming in protest.

Instead of letting him go, Floyd wraps his arms around his waist even tighter.

“Squishy, squishy. I miss holding you like this, haha~”

Floyd is so overwhelming. His laughter dances over Azul’s ear, like ripples on water, growing tides in his heart every second. His touch, his smell -- a tsunami without warning coming to drown Azul no matter how prepared he thinks he is. 

Yet these turbulent waves crash against Azul’s warm backside, and Floyd rests his cheek there.

"Aha… cozy."

"Geez, there's no helping you."

"I need a little bit of cheering up, ya know."

Azul sighs, but even without having to look up, Floyd knows he doesn’t mind.

They sit in silence, Floyd cradling Azul as he works through his documents. 

  
  


"What were you making earlier?"

"In alchemy class? Was tryin' to change some chemical properties for iron."

"I'm guessing you must've used a different solvent."

Floyd lifts his head inhaling sharply. "Did I? Hmm… I don't remember."

Then he lets his head falls back onto azul's body. 

"What are you reading?"

"Some stall proposals for the festival."

"Is there any horror house?”

“None on my list so far.”

“Eh…”

Azul chuckles, but then he feels a sharp sting that had him jerk unexpectedly. 

"How many times did I tell you… "

Floyd continues to shallowly sink his teeth against azul's covered back, taking small playful bites here and there. And everytime, Azul’s torso twitches forward. He’s not new to this, yet he tries to contain the flight of butterflies starting to swarm at the pit of his stomach,

"Floyd… You'll ruin my uniform."

"You can have mine."

_ This guy doesn’t have a clue how this makes me feel.  _ Azul takes it as a blessing.

"I want a new one."

Floyd laughs, settling his head on Azul's shoulder. Perhaps he really is upset, being clingy and touchy like this.

Azul knows that Floyd has something special in him. A hidden genius -- something totally unexpected, yet comes out when it’s needed. 

"Don't worry about earlier. I'm sure you'll get it right next time."

"You're trying to cheer me up? That's cute."

Azul abandons his pen and shifts his body to face Floyd. 

"Don't mix iron with water again."

"Ah. So that's what it was. Hahaha."

"Yes, and chloride---"

Azul's explanation is cut off by a thunderous growl coming from his stomach. He immediately turns away, curling under Floyd’s hold like a little shrimp.

"Hahaha, that sounded like a storm’s coming!"

"I haven't eaten since breakfast, you know!"

Floyd pats either side of Azul's waist, prompting him to get off.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna cook~ why? Did you want to keep sitting on my lap?”

"Why would I?"

“Ohh Azul, you could always ask me if you want."

“N-no thanks.”

"Hehe, wait here, I'll fix something up for you. "

Floyd hums a happy tune as he walks out, and Azul sinks back on his chair, smiling. 

  
  



End file.
